Computing enabled systems and/or devices range from appliances, toys, entertainment electronics, computers, and communication systems and/or devices to vehicles, robots, and industrial systems and/or devices, and/or others. These systems and/or devices depend on user's input to various degrees for their operation. A machine learning solution is needed for computing enabled systems and/or devices to be less dependent on or fully independent from user input.